


The Doctor's Gift

by caz251



Series: Of Doctors and Detectives [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy is struggling at work as a result of his lover's gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 326 - Doctor's Visit at tw100

‘Achoo.’ Andy sneezed for the fourth or fifth time in a matter of minutes causing his partner to stare at him in concern.

“Shouldn’t you go visit a doctor, you’ve been getting worse over the last couple of days, get some time off, save half the force coming down ill.” Gwen said from her side of their patrol car.

“That’s what caused this, a bloody doctor,” Andy griped, “He could have warned me he was ill before he turned up at my flat to stay. But no, he just turns up with the flu, because he wants company, bloody Harper.”


End file.
